


Kevin is Jealous

by PitsOfDisclaire



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin is dense as all heck, M/M, Mafala is the best broadway father happy fathers day to him, McKinley as usual does not know how to cope with feelings, Naba is an angel mother who I love, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, arnold is the best friend anyone could ask for, but not intense it just serves as a reasoning factor, church and poptarts are those bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/pseuds/PitsOfDisclaire
Summary: "Neither man speaks, but both have so much to say. Kevin wants to tell Connor the truth. He wants to scream how wrong he is. That he, in some way, knows exactly what he was going through. Or that he’d at least know soon what it was like to walk in his shoes. Connor wants to take back his rage, to reset the whole night."The relationship Kevin has with his District Leader is a twisted one, one that torments and blinds him, yet still, he finds himself yearning to become closer with him and break through his icy demeanour. What starts off as budding friendship, sends Kevin into a frenzy of so much more.





	Kevin is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kevin Is Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275320) by [PitsOfDisclaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/pseuds/PitsOfDisclaire). 



> The first fic I ever wrote was absolutely shocking. So bad, I think it only amounted to six pages in total. I wrote it the summer after I watched this musical and it was one of the first times I had ever decided to write a story. However, people seemed to enjoy the fic- or at least enjoy the concept. I too enjoyed the concept, so I decided that I'd let my writing develop, then I'd write it again, only this time with more plot and words. I wanted to change the name of this fic but decided to keep it- at least for now. So here we go, Kevin is Jealous.2.

Waking up feels no different from being pulled underwater, to Kevin.

Sweat lines his skin in the same way that water should encase his body. Dizzy with thoughts and weighed down by questions, the way he moves is slowed and his demeanour is sunken. Perhaps he is only sulking, but it feels like mourning to him. Then mourning should be drowning, with flooded lungs and a bloated brain, the world has swarmed around him, pulling him down to never be seen again.

He mustn't be so dramatic, it’s bad for him.

“Rise and shine sunshine!”

He wakes to the sound of Arnold, bleating greetings across the world. Though groaning, a sense of gratitude washes over him. At least the sweet formalities of life remain. Waking up to his best friend reminds him to swim through the thoughts and soon he has returned to the shore again.

It’s strange how the most alien things are now normal for Kevin. Kevin, who grew up on the rich side of town now wakes to the sight of cobwebs hanging above him and the sun pouring through a murky and almost broken window. His bed is far too small for him and the springs inside attack him every night. But this little hut in Uganda has felt more like a home than the stifling place he was raised in.

“Come on buddy! Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!”

With his face buried in a pillow and Arnold shaking him awake, he remains as still as he can be, waiting. He even goes so far as to put on a fake snore that he knows Arnold will fall for. Creaking across the floorboards and back to his bed, Arnold lets out a hefty sigh. It’s like this every day and while Kevin remembers Arnold forgets the tricks he likes to play. Risking a peak, he opens one eye and watches as his companion begins to make his bed, his back facing him. The moment is perfect and as quietly as he can, Kevin rises from his bed and begins to tiptoe across the room.

But as usual, the floorboards squeak and creak and it isn’t long before Arnold notices. Kevin only hears the start of a gasp before he’s running out of the room with a grin spread across his face. With Arnold not too far behind, they run down the length of the hall towards the kitchen, still dressed in only their undergarments. Those who weren’t already awake are sure to be now, as Kevin and Arnold’s shrill laughter fills the air.

“This isn’t fair! You always do this!” Arnold yells after Kevin.

“Not my fault you haven’t caught on yet!” He looks over his shoulder at his friend before making a quick turn into the kitchen. Kevin has always been quick on his feet, always running. For a long while, it was the only thing to keep him sane. He throws his head back in laughter as he turns into the kitchen. Yet, his victory cry is less joyous and more a string of cursing and apologising.

“Shit, shit, shit- fuck! Sorry- tits, fuck, sorry!”

In the kitchen, he is met with a bang. Crashing into his District Leader full force he falls to the floor. Yelping, Elder McKinley holds onto to Kevin as he is dragged beneath him. The kitchen floor is cold and quite solid. Kevin luckily manages to miss most of it, but McKinley is not so lucky.

There’s a thud as his head makes contact with the floor. Groaning, he raises a hand to the back of his head, massaging it with a wince. Kevin watches him, beady-eyed, out of fear or concern he can’t tell.

“Are you hurt?” He asks, leaning over him with hand on either side. Still, in his undergarments, he blushes a little from embarrassment. Observing McKinley’s reddened face, he chews on his lip. There’s a moment of silence between them. They lay entangled in each other, unmoving, not breathing.

The moment is broken as Kevin lets out a quiet whimper. “Please don’t cry…”

McKinley stares up at Kevin for a moment, before breaking out into heaps of giggles. He gazes up at Kevin with disbelief in his eyes and a smile on his lips which the giggles and snickers come flooding from.

“You couldn’t make me cry, Price,” he explains fixing his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “You’re like the human equivalent of a Labrador.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snaps back, a little too harsh. But it only makes McKinley laugh even more.

“It means that for one, you're a little dense,”

Kevin frowns, only to be met with a knowing look. It takes him a moment to realise that his pale hand is pushing against his shoulder, gently. “Oh! Oh shit, sorry.” Clambering to his feet, he takes McKinley’s hand in his own and raises him up.

“See what I mean?” He grins. “It also means that you’re eager to please- but not in a bad way. It’s good to have someone loyal around, you know,”

Kevin doesn’t reply, only nodding along with his words.

A smirk brews on his District Leader’s lips. “And always seeking praise.”

Then something strange happens, something new.

It’s the opposite of drowning, yet still, he finds himself encased in a flurry of thoughts fleeting through his head. They wrap around him entirely, then coat his insides so he burns from the inside out. Sparks dance through his limbs, letting them tingle and tense. All at once he becomes a heap of vigour, while vigorously falling into heaps across the kitchen floor. Collecting himself and unravelling, he can only manage a laugh, stilted and naive.

It’s only a few seconds. Not even. But with something so alien it feels like it lasts a lifetime. His cheeks are burning, It’s all he can focus on, that and the kink in McKinley’s smile. There’s something strange wallowing in his stomach. Growing heavier and heavier as he tries to battle down his blush.

Embarrassment is the only feeling he can decipher from the flurry, the only one that isn’t so alien.

His laughter dies down, as does McKinley’s smile. The redheaded leader clears his throat, letting his eyes wander around the kitchen and focus on anything that isn’t Kevin. The silence thickens, dampening with tension. As Kevin teeters on the edge of doing something stupid, his knight in golden armour comes to save the day.

“So… what are we talking about?” Arnold leans through the doorway, his smile wide and toothy with a suggesting look resting across his eyes.

McKinley is quick to force a smile. “Oh, Arnold, I didn’t see you. How long have you been standing there?”

“Since Kev was on you.” He lets out a sparky chuckle, that dies as quickly as it began. From it forms an implicit look, that darts between the pair and Kevin, before finally settling on the latter. “You know you guys are holding hands, right?”

The couple stares down, Arnold is right. McKinley’s hand disappears beneath Kevin’s, who’s fingers encase it hungrily. Without missing a beat, Kevin yanks his hand away with such force he recoils. Turning away, McKinley hides both of his behind his back, puffing his chest out and shielding them from the world.

Kevin’s eyes land on McKinley’s, and for a second they are frozen. Panic lies in the blue depths of his eyes as his brows furrow above them. He nods slowly, as if it means anything, still Kevin obeys and turns his head away.

Speaking over Arnold’s giggles, McKinley begins to excuse himself. “Well, uh…” the flustered leader stumbles over his words. “Seeing as you guys are here, would you two mind making breakfast?” He asks with his gaze fixed on the doorway. “I just have a lot of work to do this morning, so it’d be a great help.”

The pair nod, but the redhead doesn’t even wait for an answer before making his way out of the kitchen, not once looking behind him.

Silence invades the room, taking his place. Strange chills creep down Kevin’s spine, but the air is hot and heavy. His companion watches out of the corner of his eyes with a smirk still plastered on his face.

“That was a little weird,” He remarks.

Kevin bites his lip, nodding. “Yeah, it was...” He trails off, replaying the entire morning in his head as he moves deeper into the kitchen and towards the fridge. “What do you fancy?” he asks his companion.

“Pancakes!” He quickly joins him, grinning wildly at his side.

Like nothing had happened, Kevin is smiling again. “Then let’s get to it, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

During breakfast, Kevin’s morning plunges from alright to worse.

Inches away from sending the door flying from its hinges, Kevin storms into his bedroom. Like a child who’s been forced to go to bed early, he stamps his foot down against the ground, letting out a guttural groan that ramifies throughout the hut. He stops for a breath, regains his energy then turns to slam the door closed.

The door smacks loudly against Arnold, who lets out a shrill shriek. He rushes in after Kevin, with worry spread across his face.

“Buddy, what’s wrong?” he stands by his friend, both panic and care swarming his voice. Slowly, he sets a hand down on his arm. Underneath Kevin’s skin is hot, boiling with rage while he shakes. If this wasn’t such an ordinary occurrence, Arnold would be frightened. “What’s got you so riled up? You didn’t miss me that much, did you?” a laugh escapes him, but it falls on deaf ears.

Kevin shakes his head and brushes off Arnold’s hand, raising his own to rake through his hair. Eyes closed he pants. Each breath he takes is met with an equally deep heave. After taking a moment to calm himself down, he finally lets out a heavy sigh. “No. No, it’s not that,” as he pauses he rolls his eyes. “Well, I guess it is that. But, not- not that part,”

Arnold holds a hand to his heart. “Ouch, dude.” But he lets out another, sparky laugh. “Come on, sit down. I’m your therapist now,” He sits on Kevin’s bed and pats the space beside him, smiling up at him.

With steam pumping from his ears, he ignores his friend, riling himself up again and begins pacing. He walks like a giant across the tiny room, his steps land with powerful bangs as he stands tall and tense. As he thinks and recites the morning’s events, making him scrunch up his face. Lip curled, jaw clenched with his tongue moving viciously beneath.

Arnold waits patiently, knowing that his drama queen of a best friend needs a moment.

Ultimately, he releases. He lands beside Arnold, hunched and crestfallen. Words soon join, falling equally dejected as his new demeanour. “He just aggravates me so fucking much,” He sighs, kicking his heel against the ground.

Arnold studies him carefully, worry replaced by confusion.“Is this about McKinley?” He asks finally.

“Yes,” he groans again, balling his fists, the anger seething back. “I just hate how easily he tosses me to the side, it’s like I’m nothing to him.”

“That’s definitely not true. And he probably doesn’t even see it that way.”

Scoffing and wide-eyed, he stares at Arnold. “He didn’t see it anyway! He doesn’t see me. He just straight up replaces me and expects everything to be fine!” His hands help convey his true feelings; flying wildly about in the most dramatic of ways.

“All he did was let Church sit in your seat, buddy,” Arnold explains. “Church is really good friends with McKinley and Poptarts, it was probably nothing,”

“But that’s my seat,” Gritting his teeth, he pauses. He knows how silly it all sounds, how childish he must be. But reason doesn’t prevent the hurt and it doesn’t save him from being pissed. Quieter, he continues with his arms crossed against his chest. “I’ve always sat beside McKinley,”

“And me,” Arnold points out, grinning as Kevin finally lands beside him.

“And you.” He holds his head in his hands, sighing greatly. “None of them even bothered to say anything, you know? It was only when I went to sit down he told me to move -that Church wanted to sit there today.” He pauses, “Does he seriously think we’re all just a bunch of kids? They’re seats, what does it matter who sits where? It’s my seat.”

“Kev-”

“Nope.” Kevin shushes his friend, wagging a finger in his face “I know what you’re going to say, so don’t. Let me have my moment.”

“Good call.” Arnold nods, blowing air from his lips. He swings back and forth, kicking his legs against the bed, kicking them through the silence. Waiting for the tension to fade some more, he carefully calculates his words. “Kev, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

He squints his eyes as he thinks, knowing that he could be about to venture into a treacherous land. “Why is this bothering you so much?”

It doesn’t take psychic powers to know that Kevin is rolling his eyes. “I told you, didn’t I? It’s my seat and McKinley just moved me like that,” he says, snapping his fingers. “I mean why didn’t he ask Poptarts to move? Or even Schrader? Why am I the one that’s so expendable?”

“So this is about McKinley?”

Kevin freezes. “I mean, I guess? I don’t know,”

“You said he annoys you-”

“Aggravates.”

“Same thing, literally.” Arnold chuckles. “Did he do anything else to annoy you?”

Kevin crosses his arms again and sits up straight. He takes a couple of moments to think, to think through his anger and think through its causes. “No,” he admits with reluctance. “Well, I guess he has. It’s stupid, I don’t know.”

“Hey,” Arnold wraps his arms around Kevin’s tense frame. “Nothing is stupid. It’s okay for little things to annoy you, alright?”

Swaying as Arnold pulls him back and forth, he nods. “It’s just- I don’t know. It doesn’t feel little. I don’t know what it is, but everything he does pisses me off,”

“Like what?”

“Like how he’s so weird!” He snaps. “He acts so weirdly around me. Like this morning was probably one of the first times he’s properly spoken to me since we got here and it was really nice and we were laughing…” he trails off, biting his lip. “But then he just got weird again and he tried to push me away- like he always does,”

Arnold doesn’t respond, only nods and hums.

“And no offence buddy, but everyone here is so shit at lying. Work to do,” he quotes in a mocking voice. “What work? He’s not even officially our District Leader anymore. Besides, it’s not like he would’ve had much work to do anyway.” He shakes his head. “He just acts like he’s oh-so-superior to the rest of us and then hides himself away in his office all day!”

“Kevin, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?”

“Maybe, but it’s the truth.” He turns and stares at his companion, who can finally make out the water that’s welling up in his eyes. “And what does it matter what I think? He hates me.”

“Oh, buddy…” He pulls Kevin into a warm hug, squeezing him into his chest. “He doesn’t hate you, he just needs some space, that’s all,”

“But why me?” Kevin asks through a growing sob. He’s ashamed to admit it, but this wouldn’t be the first time he’s cried over McKinley. Usually, he’s a pro at holding back his tears, but when it comes to his District Leader, they can’t help but fall. “He’s fine with everyone else. But he hates me for no reason.” he wipes his eyes. “I know I’ve fucked up and stuff, but I’ve never tried to hurt him… I thought he liked this all; the change and everything,”

Arnold closes his eyes, rubbing up and down Kevin’s shaking shoulders. He kept his mouth shut as Kevin tried his best to subdue his sobs.

“Kevin, I’m sure McKinley is just… shy,” he lied. “ I mean, you’re an extrovert, he’s an introvert, perhaps he just gets a little nervous.”

Kevin doesn’t reply, or at least if he does Arnold can’t make it out. There are a few incoherent sounds as the sobs begin to lessen.

He rocks back and forth with Kevin in his arms and hushes him slowly. “I know you’re going through a lot right now, Kev. And you must be feeling very confused with all these new feelings…” Arnold’s voice is soft and sweet, very different from how it is usually- brassy and overflowing with energy.

Kevin tries to loosen his grip, but his companion only brings him closer. “No, I’m not,” he mutters with a small sniffle from Arnold’s chest.

“But just know that nearly everyone goes through exactly what you’re going through in some shape or form.” He continues, rubbing Kevin’s shoulders as he speaks. “But what you’re feeling is perfectly normal and there’s nothing wrong with these feelings. Alright? These feelings don’t change who you are, and I love you no matter what you’re feeling,”

Kevin waits a moment.

“Arn?”

“Yes, best friend?”

“What, in the ever-loving fuck are you talking about?” he asks, pulling himself away.

The curly haired boy can only shrug as a smile breaks across his face. “I don’t know,” he admits, nudging his friend. “But I think it’s good not to know and if this whole situation is bothering you this much, maybe you should just try and talk to him,”

Kevin shakes his head, scoffing. “Like he’d ever want to talk to me,”

“I think he does, but he just doesn’t know how.” His smile grows wider. “And hey, I bet you guys have a lot more in common than you think. I mean, you hated me at first but now look at us!”

In his head, something began to clear. The water that poured throughout his mind and soul, that was so dark and daunting before began to grow lighter. Murky waves were replaced with light hues of turquoise and blue. Though still drowning in it all, the light gave him hope and swimming didn’t seem as impossible as it was before.

“I think… I think you’re right,”

“Aren’t I always?”

Kevin nods and a grin began to grow through his lips. “You are, which is why I think I’m going to need your help,”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Cat for willing me to write it. Also, shoutout to her fic being the first one I had ever read on this website, may have kinda copied it the first time around... oops.


End file.
